


Mr. Grumpy Dwarf

by warriorqueenj



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorqueenj/pseuds/warriorqueenj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Calling Dwalin "Mr. Grumpy" under your breath. Dwalin X Reader. Based off something my mom said while making her watch the movie with me. I hope you enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Grumpy Dwarf

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  I talked my mom into watching the hobbit trilogy with me. She doesn’t like long movies, so we break each one in half so she will watch it with me ( im such a lonely child lol- she will watch movies with my dad, but takes me forever to convince her to watch one with me.) While we were watching Desolation of Smaug, she looked at Dwalin and was like “I guess that’s grumpy the dwarf.” That made me think of calling Dwalin “Mr. grumpy” under my breath.  
> (“y/n” means your name. so this is a Dwalin and you story!) // setting: Bag-end. When the dwarves show up at Bilbo’s house.

Gandalf the wizard had asked you to come to the shire to join a very important mission. He would not tell you all the details but just said to be prepared for a long journey. You finally reached the shire and got all kinds of looks for the residents as you passed by the hobbit holes.  It was night time and Gandalf said the door would have a special mark on it. Finally, you saw a little blue light with a rune marking.  
  
“This must be the place.” You said to yourself as you bent down and knocked on the door.  
  
A hobbit opened the door and already looked aggravated and was about to tell you something to the effect he did not want you there, but looked up and realized you were human. Before Bilbo could say anything you spoke up.  
  
“Hello. Gandalf sent me. Are you Mr. Baggins of Bag-end? Is Gandalf the Grey here yet?”  
  
Bilbo looked stunned for a moment more. “Hello, yes I’m Bilbo. Gandalf came in about 5 minutes ago. He is with the others.”  
  
“Ok, that’s great then! May I come in?” you crouched down lower to fit in the doorway.  
  
“y-yes?” he said as he stepped aside, almost questioning his-self.  
  
You ducked yourself inside and stood up only to still stoop your back so you head did not bump the ceiling. You heard talking coming from another room and followed it.  
  
“Who’s this?” Said a dwarf who was filling his mouth with food he had tattoos and not as much hair as the others.  
  
“Ah (y/n)! There you are! I’m so glad you could make it!” Gandalf smiled at you as you walked into the kitchen.  
  
“Gandalf! I’m glad to see you have made it as well! ” you said as you waved to him and made your way to the corner of the kitchen and sat down on a small (hobbit) size chair. You looked around the room and noticed most of the occupants were dwarves, one hobbit, one wizard and yourself.  
  
“Please have a seat with us (y/n). My name is Balin.” the eldest looking dwarf called to you.  
  
“Thank you Balin.” You smiled at Balin as you sat on the lower end of the table beside the youngest looking dwarf.  
  
“My name is Ori. That is Nori and Dori. Over there is Fili, Kili, Oin and Gloin. Then there is Bifur, Bombur and Bofur and finally Dwalin” He said happily as he pointed to each.  
  
“Why am I the last to be called?” Dwalin asked as he sloppily drank some ale.  
  
“No, disrespect Dwalin, I was just telling (y/n) who everyone was.” Ori blushed.  
  
Dwalin responded with a grunt at Ori as he continued to eat everything in sight, but you noticed he wasn’t as bad as the other dwarf at the other end of the table, Bombur. You bent down to whisper to Ori.  
  
“Is he always like this? He shouldn’t be called Dwalin. Where I come from we would call him Grumpy the Dwarf.”  
  
Ori went red and began to chuckle as the others got quiet for a moment then the whole room burst with laugher. Even Oin had heard the remark with his hearing aid/horn and began to laugh. Gandalf had taken a blow of his pipe, but his eyes told you that he thought it was funny.  
  
“What did you call me human?” Dwalin stopped eating and looked at you with dead serious eyes.  
  
“Nothing. Nothing at all.” You began to laugh yourself and put your hand to your mouth to stifle it. You soon could not control it because Dwalin’s look became more serious and grouchy.  
  
“Oh my goodness… You are Grumpy the Dwarf.” You said aloud in-between deep belly laughs.  
  
Dwalins hands gripped the table as everyone could not stop laughing.  
  
“Well then (y/n), What does that make you?” Dwalin shouted at you.  
  
You tried to calm yourself from the laughing and looked around the table.  
  
“Well, I’m in the midst of a ton of dwarves… I guess that makes me Snow White.”  
  
Ori looked to Balin not getting the joke. Balin mouthed to Ori that it was a human fairy tale.  
Suddenly there was a loud, menacing knock at the door and the whole room became morbidly quiet.  
  
“He’s here.” Gandalf said.  
  
“Oh no… don’t tell me I have to deal with two grumpy dwarves on this quest.”  
  
There were a few more giggles and laughs as Bilbo let Thorin in, but the laughter quickly went away again.  
  
“Yep. Two grumpy dwarves. Any other surprises I should know about Gandalf?” you looked up at him.  
  
“It’s going to be a long journey. You don’t want me to spoil it for you, do you?” He winked down at you.  
  
“You and your adventures master Gandalf.” You shook your head as Gandalf went to welcome Thorin.  
  
“(y/n), don’t mind my brother, we need all the laughter we can get. This is going to be a long and hard journey.” Balin smiled at you.  
  
“Forgive me, if I ever “by accident” call your brother Mr. Grumpy again.” You smiled back at Balin.  
  
“No Apologies needed (y/n).” He winked at you approvingly.

  
-end-


End file.
